


Stray

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bobbi Morse, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, F/F, Jemma and Bobbi at Hydra, Season/Series 02, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S2 AU. Bobbi’s undercover at Hydra and needs a way to contact Jemma. Kissing should work.Beta'd by Gort.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: This is a tiny prologue to a longer fic that will be out next year. But it can be read on its own. The subsequent story will include Hunter and Fitz. I made this fic part of a series and if you're interested, you can subscribe to the series (You Don't Know) to be alerted when the longer story is published._

Bobbi followed the perky scientist around a corner into a hallway. The girl, who fit the description of Jemma Simmons, looked a lot less enthused once she was out of sight of the rest of the lab. Bobbi stomped her foot on the worn linoleum, and the short-haired girl jumped and whirled around. Her eyes went wide when she saw Bobbi.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were there,” the girl said. Her accent was charming, and her large, dark eyes set against her pale skin were captivating. Bobbi stared. “Is everything alright?” the girl, who was definitely Jemma—Bobbi recognized her from the photo in her file—asked in a small voice.

“You’re very pretty,” Bobbi said, and Jemma’s brows drew together.

“I also have two PhDs.”

Bobbi laughed. “And smart. A deadly combination.”

Jemma’s eyes dropped to the floor. Damn it, Bobbi had stepped in something, and she had no idea what, but she’d bet it involved a man. That look always did. Oh well, at least the scientist being cute made this a lot easier. Bobbi flicked her eyes down Jemma’s front. She was curvy in all the right places and a faint heat coiled in Bobbi’s belly.

Jemma started to take a step back, looking like she was about to bolt. With a sigh, Bobbi rushed her and pinned her against the wall. Bobbi used her entire body, trapping Jemma’s legs with her own and pressing their hips and chests together. She felt as nice as she looked. Bobbi grabbed Jemma’s wrists in her hands, trapping them.

Bobbi’s voice was breathy as she whispered in Jemma’s ear. “Don’t move, my name’s Bobbi Morse, I’m like you, undercover from SHIELD. The best way to keep anyone from being suspicious is to look like we’re having a fling.”

“I’m Jemma Simmons,” Jemma said.

“I know.” Bobbi studied Jemma’s face. She was clearly worried and was biting her lip, but her pupils were wide. Very subtly, Jemma arched her back and pressed her breasts against Bobbi. Jemma might not even know she was doing it, but the heat in Bobbi’s belly flared a little brighter. This, she could work with. Cupping Jemma’s cheek, Bobbi kissed her, putting on a show for any security cameras watching. It was Hydra. Bobbi doubted she knew where all of them were.

Jemma’s lips were unmoving at first, but then she gave a little mewl and was kissing back. Bobbi let go of Jemma’s hands to weave fingers into her hair. With a moan, Jemma put her arms around Bobbi, and one trailed down to grasp Bobbi’s hip. Jemma was a fast learner.

Bobbi groaned and moved her leg from blocking Jemma to instead push between Jemma’s thighs as their lips glided together. Jemma was intoxicating and made the most delightful little noises. Bobbi hated when she broke the kiss. Jemma looked dazed.

“I’ve never done that before,” Jemma said.

Bobbi was surprised, Jemma didn’t seem that nerdy. “Been kissed?”

“By a girl.”

Ah, that made more sense.

Jemma’s head bowed, and she shrunk into herself. “I have feelings for someone,” she said.

“So do I,” Bobbi brushed Jemma’s hair behind her ear. “This is just to keep us from blowing our cover.” Bobbi had long ago resigned herself to never quite being over Hunter. The bastard.

Jemma squeezed her eyes closed. “And that makes it okay?”

“Yeah, that makes it okay.”

Jemma nodded. She didn’t open her eyes but curled forward and pressed her face into Bobbi’s neck. Soft breaths tickled Bobbi’s skin.

Bobbi cradled Jemma against her. “We slip away every couple of days, make out a little, and exchange any important info.”

Jemma’s hand stroked up and down Bobbi’s back. Bobbi was very sure Jemma had never been this deep undercover before and was finding out the hard way how very on your own it felt.

Bobbi softy nuzzled against Jemma’s hair. She smelled like lavender shampoo. “I’m here,” Bobbi whispered. “You’re not alone.”

Jemma sighed softly, then pressed her lips to Bobbi’s neck and trailed kisses up until their mouths met again. It was sweet and soft, and Bobbi wanted nothing more than to curl around Jemma and keep her safe. And maybe feel her up a little. Bobbi settled for sliding her hand down Jemma’s side and grazing her thumb against the swell of Jemma’s breast. Bobbi was rewarded with a little moan that made sparks fizzle through her body.

It was Jemma who pulled back this time, her head thumping against the wall. Her lips were wet and swollen, and Bobbi very badly wanted to keep kissing her.

“Tomorrow?” Jemma said. “I can…something.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Outside the maintenance closet on the third floor at thirteen-hundred hours.” Bobbi took Jemma’s hand and squeezed. “You’re not by yourself anymore, Jemma.” Taking a step back, Bobbi let Jemma scurry away. Stopping about halfway down the hall, Jemma turned and looked over her shoulder, smiling faintly, before disappearing around the corner.

Bobbi sighed and smoothed down the front of her jacket. This was undercover survival. That’s all. Not a real thing. It couldn’t be a real thing.

Jemma’s face had looked so haunted.

Bobbi shook her head. Wonderful. She was adopting another stray.

Last time she’d ended up married.


End file.
